regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Invader Gumball
Plot Gumball was suddenly transforming into an irken invader when he used one of Zim's sphere PAKs. Transcript *(The episode starts at Zim and Gumball's lab) *'Zim's Computer': Master, the PAK storage level in yoir base is build. *'Zim': (Goes to thePAK storage level amd see the whole level with a collection of PAKs) Wow, now I didn't have to fix the ones that are broken. *'Gumball': I wonder what it is like with a PAK on me. *(Gumball puts a PAK on his back) *'Zim's Computer': (On PAK) Reactivate Mission. (Attaches to Gumball's spine) *(Gumball suddenly started to shake around and acted crazy, then calmed) *'Zim': I guess sometimes PAK takes sometime to have in process, hopefully nothing bad can happen to you. *'Gumball': Aw, I was thinking I wouls transform into a irken invader like you. *'Zim': It takes time. *(At Gumball's house, Gumball was about to wash his hands, when he put his hand in the water, the smoke comes out of the fur of his hand growing red and screamed) *'Gumball': ITS BURNS! (Notice his pain go away) Wait a minute, my hand got a bit paind by that filthier water. (Gasp with joy) YES! I AM BECOMING AN IRKEN INVADER! *(At Nicole's room) *'Gumball': Mom good news, I am becoming an irken invader, and it is cool, right? *'Nicole': Are you sure this isn't puberty? *'Gumball': (Angry look) You dare say such disgusting words like that, mother!? (Gumball's kitty ears morphed into irken anttenaes and teeth turned into irken teeth as he grows green/blue fur) *(Gumball storms away) *'Nicole': Hopefully, that might not give him problems. *(Subtitle: The Next Day) *(At Zim's School Skool) *'Zim': (In disquise and poking a sandwich with a fork) *'Dib': Hey Zim, I see that you haven't even said a word during that day. Plus you haven't eat that sloppy sandwich yet. *'Zim (In disguise)': Thats because I don't feel like talking about yeterday, plus I don't feel like eating earth food right now. I am just worried that the sphere PAK affect might not give Gumball a power to become an irken invader. *'Dib': So, if this works in the back of the spine, then why not in the chest? *'Zim': Because only irkens like me have PAKs on us. *'Dib': Well, I eventually hope this sphere PAK of yours make Gumball not so crazy. *(At Elmore High) *(Gumball now has irken eyes with exclamation point like pupils, his kitty nose and mouth as they were replaced by an irken mouth and having irken clothing) *(Darwin and Carrie are staring at Gumball for while) *'Darwin': I am kind of worried about Gumball, is he okay? *'Carrie': Well, I don't know what the heck's going on? *'Gumball': If i can stop some filthy student that is messing around, i would be able to put a stop to this. *(Tina Rex was about to mess with Gumball, he however use his PAK legs to hold and throw Tina Rex away) *'Gumball': (Laughs maniacally) You foolish dino, there is no way you can stop me this time! *'Tina': Wow, is it me or did he have become different that lately? *(With Zim) *'Zim': I wish Nate didn't take that 5 night shift at that pizza place. *(Gumball appeared with now irken skin on head still match the kitty shape and a irken tounge) *'Gumball (As a Irken)': Hey Zim. *'Zim': Wow, so how does it feel to be irken. *'Gumball': Its so superior, I can finally have PAK legs on this PAK like you have. By the way, the pizza place for five nights, are those electronic like animals just walking around, like paranormal stupidity, or were they possessed? *'Nate': God, that was scary. I quit on the 1st night. *'Zim': Well if I work for there, I can imagine this. *(Scene goes to Zim's thought bubble, Foxy was scene running, went to where the area is. He screeched until he sees Zim with a irken handy gun) *'Zim': Not this time! *(Foxy blinked and step away slowy from Zim and head back to Pirate Cove, he later sees Freddy) *'Freddy': So he got you too huh, so whats it like with the new guard being not so scared to you. *'Foxy': I...don't wanna talk about it. *(Scene switches to real life) *'Nate': Well, excuse me for not being as tough as you. *'Gumball': Well Nate, probably because you have right to eat dookie. *(Gumball left) *'Zim': Soon I guess Gumball Watterson would change his name to "Invader Gumball". *(Back at Gumball's house, Gumball has appeared) *'Nicole': Son is that you? *'Gumball': No need to get worried, my species is now irken. And I enjoyed it. By the way, school is already awesome. While I was walking home, Nate is still not getting over the robotic animals. *'Nicole':.....Right. *(At Nicole's room, Darwin, Anais and Nicole are seen) *'Darwin': Mom, why did you drag me and Anais here? *'Gumball': Hey siblings! *(Darwin, Nicole and Anais see Gumball using a green version of the voot cruiser) *'Gumball': Excuse me, but I got a friend's house to go. *(Gumball gets in his green voot cruiser and pilots it out of the house) *'Anais': Mom, am I seeing things, or did Gumball become an irken invader? *'Darwin': Is there something you have to say Mrs. Mom? *'Nicole': Not at all, this wasn't me. *(At Zim and Gumball's Lab, Gumball carries his green voot cruiser) *'Zim': Wow, it loo, s like the copy of my own voot cruiser, but green. *'Gumball': I designed it and custimize the operational data of irken technology. *'Zim': I hoped you like being an Irken for a day. *'Gumball': ....A day? What do you mean? *'Zim': Just kidding, with us as supreme irken invaders, we will someday become powerful irkens. *(At the Massive) *'Zim': (Transmission) My Tallest, I got some news for ya. My friend, Gumball, has become an irken invader by using one of my sphere PAKs and he enjoyed it. *'Nate': Dude, his Irken life ends soon. *'Red (Tallest)': Nate, how did you find a way to get in a massive? *'Nate': I found a irken teleporter. *'Purple (Tallest)': Well if Gumball likes being an irken, then he likes it. *'Nate': His Irken life ends in 12 hours. *'Zim's Computer': Technically, the PAK that is on to Gumball is impossible to let him be back to normal. In fact, he would stay in his young irken like childhood, even it would stay after 50 or more than a thousand years. Unless the rank can make him grow into a adult irken other wise a new tallest. With this, he will grow into an adult as a tallest if he gets high rank. *'Nate': Huh. That's cool. Doesn't he have a date? *'Zim's Computer': Doesn't matter. So how do you like to be an irken invader with these PAKs? *'Nate': No thanks. *'Red (Tallest)': Well suite yourself then and besides, Gumball would be perfect to be one of the irken race. *(Back with the other Watersons) *'Nicole': When will this Irken invader thing stop? *'Anais': It can't stop, mom. *'Darwin': I miss old Gumball. *'Anais': Did you miss him too, cause i don't. *(With Zim) *'Gumball': I love being an irken. *'Zim': Yeah. *(Back with the other Wattersons) *(Bashful and Skoodge arrive) *'Nicole': Hey, Bashful, Skoodge, what are you two doing here? *'Bashful': We're here to see you. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of The Extordonary Regular Show